versus_compendiumfandomcom-20200216-history
White Diamond
White Diamond is a former antagonist from Steven Universe. Background White Diamond is the strict ruler of the Gem Homeworld, who keeps everything in order with an iron fist. This was only further stressed when Pink Diamond faked her own shattering to live a new life on Earth, also forcing her into solitude within her ship, with only Pink's former pearl to serve as a vessel for her thoughts. It wasn't until Steven and the Crystal Gems arrived on the Homeworld and she attempted to bring Pink back by removing Steven's gem was she finally put in her place. Realizing the structure of her society was not as perfect as she envisioned, she agreed to help Steven in reforming the corrupted Gems left on Earth, with both the Diamonds and Crystal Gems on better terms with one another. Stats Attack Potency: At least Multi-Continent Level (As a Diamond, should be superior to Gems such as Lapis Lazuli, who manipulated the entire ocean into a large pillar while her gem was cracked.), possibly Small Planet Level (Implied to be responsible for the current state of Homeworld.) Speed: At least Relativistic (Should be superior to gems such as Pearl, who piloted the Ruby's roaming eye through a field of asteroids, yielding these results.) Durability: At least Multi-Continent Level, possibly Small Planet Level Hax: Immortality, Regeneration (Only after her body is destroyed and if her gem is still in tact), Life Support (Gems don't require oxygen or sustenance to survive), Mind Manipulation against other gems, Dream Manipulation, Resistance to Gravity Manipulation (Gem's weights automatically adjust to the gravity of their current situation.) Intelligence: Genius (Is the supreme ruler of the Diamond Authority and of Gem colonies, which spans dozens, if not thousands of different planets.) Stamina: Seemingly Limitless due to Gem physiology Powers, Techniques, and Equipment *'Gem Physiology:' Being a Gem, White Diamond's body is made up of solid light, described as like "a hologram with mass". Because Gems' lives are tied to their stones, they are practically immortal and do not require sustenance or rest, but can still partake if so desired. *'Shape-Shifting:' Era-1 Gems have the ability to alter their physical bodies however they see fit. While not an ability shown by White Diamond, it is stated that all Era-1 Gems are capable of shape-shifting. *'Light Manipulation:' White Diamond's lasers seem to be based on light. *'Mind Control:' White Diamond has the ability of mind controlling any Gems she hits with her lasers, having them then function as an extension of herself as a sort of hive mind. So far this ability has only been displayed on Gems, and it has been shown that Diamond's powers only affect them (Such as how Steven resisted the Gem Destabilizers, which are similar to Yellow's aura, or how Connie wasn't affected by Blue's aura). *'Mental Projection:' White Diamond appeared within Steven's dream. She then later recounts this to him, stating that these dreams were of Pink Diamond's memories. Weaknesses *Her physical form can be destroyed just like any other Gem's can. *If her Gem is shattered or encased in something, she cannot regenerate. Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Debates in Progress: Category:Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Cartoon Network Category:Aliens Category:Royalty Category:Antagonists Category:Light Manipulators Category:Mind Manipulators Category:Shapeshifters Category:Dream Manipulators Category:Multi-Continent Level Category:Small Planet Level Category:Relativistic